


Late

by airute (siruru)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siruru/pseuds/airute
Summary: Try listening to your heart more often.[TYL!Reader/Tsuna Sawada] [Implied Tsuna Sawada/Kyoko Sasagawa]





	Late

**who is the person...**

She has grown into a habit that she smiles vaguely about when thinking about it. To any glamorous event, she always comes in a bit later than most - _fashionably late_ \- is what her agent calls it. At first, people would speak in angry and hushed murmurs about her, while giving her a rather cold looks. However, that is until the meet the popular beauty whose smile and sugary laughter has them at her feet in an instant.

" _It is a habit_ ", is what she calls it. It makes people think that she was a late bloomer in her youth rather than the beloved school idol of Namimori. They think it is decades in the making rather than something she picked up with a lack of interest five years ago. The memories of a sweet brown-haired boy that made them late for everything stay silent. Neither her ruby red lips nor glossy brown eyes will spill the secret, subconsciously, she might be punishing herself for the only time they were ever early for anything.

__

"We have to break up, Tsuna."

* * *

**she is always covered in glitter and gold...**

You grin at the sight of artificial lights decorating the halls of the Vongola mansion. An event like this usually took place back in Japan, but this is a special occasion and everyone was in Italy this time around. Today is Tsunayoshi Sawada's twenty-fifth birthday. Everyone was pitching in to make it a grand event. The guardians are each doing their own projects, while you and the rest of the girls are either managing the decorations or cooking. In the five years you had been part of the Vongola, you had never seen everyone -expect for Hibari- so lively about something. You laugh and talk with the maids on all the big names that would be arriving for the party, completely unaware of the brown-haired man pacing back and forth in his office. A rather perfumed letter is placed haphazardly on his desk.

_"Excuse me, are you okay?"  
"...no."_

__

_**...wearing a million dollar dress...** _

It takes almost an hour for somebody to force Tsunayoshi out his office, but Reborn does it with ease by simply kicking him out. Everyone is asking for his opinion on different decorations. It makes him even more stressed than he already is, but he just smiles flaccidly and tells them to pick what they like best. His ears pick up your voice, as he overlooks from the balcony sitting on top of the large ballroom. You are buzzing everywhere and ordering people around in a way that reminds him of Lal Mirch. Yet, at the same time you smile and help whenever assistance is needed. A lazy smile appears on his face as he watches you. Yet, that is easily replaced by a scarlet tone when you turn to smile and wave at him. His heart starts thumping faster and he wonders if everything will go well.

_"Her name was Kyoko."  
"Then, she probably wasn't the one, sir."_

__

_**...brought in by a well-known man with a bright smile.** _

Sundown soon passes and the party guests start coming faster than you thought they would, as Haru drags you to her room. All of the Vongola women are in the large room getting ready for the party. She laughs and gives you the red dress you had picked earlier in the week for the event. You are all nerves and jitters, but she tries her best to settle you down and you are so happy to have her, even if you are younger than her by three years. She coos lightly like a mother and tells you that everything will be all right, everything will go well. Bianchi, I-pin, and even Chrome give you smiles and words of encouragement. The small present in your hands along with a heart placed tightly on your sleeve.

_"Do you think you'll fall in love again?"  
"I hope so."_

__

_**But, she realizes that it all lacks substance...** _

The birthday party starts at eight with different people giving congratulations to the young man on his success, while others size him up with their eyes. You dodge his presence for the next hour until neither Haru nor Gokudera can stand it anymore. The black-haired woman grabs and traps you in the balcony, while the silver-haired man calls his boss over. Brown eyes watch you pacing back and forth with a small orange-wrapped gift. He smiles and Gokudera walks away with his own sneaky girlfriend at hand. He whispers your name which startles you and then sends chills down your spine all at once. Timidly, you hand him the present, as a grand commotion begins outside, but neither of you seem to notice.

"For me?"

"Yes!"

You squeak oddly and it makes a rich laughter come out of him. He opens it slowly, as everyone introduces themselves to the starlet. She smiles and greets everyone, but she is only looking for a certain pair of eyes. Tsunayoshi smiles at the small robot underneath all the white paper. However, there is a heart glued to the center of its rectangular body. His eyes squint at the oddly written hiragana until his eyes widen at what you were trying to write. You quickly look away, but he grabs your body and pushes you flush against him. He sinks his head closer to yours underneath the stars, as he whispers in Italian and then Japanese. Your lips touch heatedly, unaware that another star is falling inside. Her smile drops, as she realizes she has missed her chance once again.

"I think I've fallen for you, too."

****  
  
_...a bit too late in life._  


****

**...you really love?**


End file.
